


世界尽头与冷酷仙境

by HelenaLee



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaLee/pseuds/HelenaLee
Summary: 比利不再是处男了，祝贺他。





	世界尽头与冷酷仙境

**Author's Note:**

> CP：David Dime/Billy Lynn
> 
> WARNING：  
> 1.主角死亡。  
> 2.以电影为准。
> 
> 头脑一热想开车，然而车根本没影……其实我也不知道自己写得是啥orz  
> 第一次试写这对，谢谢大家忍受我糟糕的文笔和脱缰的脑回路orz  
> OOC有，二设有，请注意避雷。  
> 名字借用了村上大神作品。抱歉。

上·世界尽头

 

寂静，寂静，

弥漫在旷野之中。

徒留无线电信号声声。

可有人直视逝者的眼睛？

可有人活着，希冀于未来的宽容？

 

比利至今都能清楚地背诵这几句艾伦·金斯伯格的《威奇托中心箴言》节选，在蘑菇的葬礼上，戴姆朗诵了它。

用他那一贯清晰，圆润，节制，漫不经心得恰到好处的男低音。

葬礼非常简省，他们在梅里安姆-盖洛德殡仪馆只花去不到半天时间，来宾极少，除了负责丧仪的军官，只有寥寥几人一脸局促地坐在前排。比利不认识他们，也从未听蘑菇提起过那些人。在比利和他的短暂相处中，蘑菇只是蘑菇，施鲁姆，海象一样健壮的白种男人，战地学者，光头——他小心翼翼地打理着他的光头，还有他那装了一肚子的“浩大信仰”。

蘑菇的信仰自成一体，内容庞杂，包罗万象，涉及基督教，佛教，印度教，道教，还有易洛魁人、因纽特人还有什么其他种族的灵性学说，他对这些理论精挑细选，择取其中某些部分，移植到自己的宇宙中，使它们相辅相成——就像打理一个日渐繁盛的花园。

蘑菇的灵魂是一个完整的、运行有序的宇宙，这个宇宙独立存在，不会因为他肉体的死亡而消失，这一点比利已经确认过了。虽然布道者已经离去，但他的遗产留给比利，这宇宙只向比利揭开了小小的一角幕布，就已经令他目眩神迷。在这之前，他是那样自负，现在看来也不过是个傻瓜。他看得少，想得多，其实什么也不懂。

但糟糕的是，蘑菇的死亡也好，阿尔-安萨卡战役也好，包括后来的无数次的爆炸、冷枪、交火也好，那个莫名其妙地用短信轰炸他的牧师也好，美国甜心菲珊·佐恩也好，闹闹哄哄的荣归故里之旅也好，无聊透顶的牛仔队大比分败北也好，甚至包括凯瑟琳——都无法解答比利的疑问。他觉得自己实在是个倒霉学生，导师留了paper，守着整座图书馆，一节课还没上就被告知毕业在即。

凯瑟琳——比利早就预料到了，他只要回家，必然引发争吵，无论是这场战争，还是他参军的原因，甚至包括他自己，都足以点燃全家人的战火。混战中，丹尼斯猛击饭桌，巨响吓得比利一抖，他随即就想起葬礼上被枪声震得缩脖子的塞克斯——无论在陌生死者安睡的墓地里，还是在家人围坐的餐桌边，他们的反应都如出一辙。

比利知道，就如蘑菇所说，他虽然生在德克萨斯，却终究不属于这里。蘑菇是对的，比利将会沿着这条路走下去，一直走到他觉得不对的那天，或者一直走到终点。

维吉尔·耶利米·布雷姆上士，瞧瞧这称呼，明明是个战士，却又他妈的维吉尔，又他妈的耶利米——可见注定是要情感泛滥的。

这是比利·林恩第一次真切地见证别人的命运。

 

B班回到蝰蛇基地几周后，比利从戴姆那里得到消息，莱克出院了，破碎的盆骨和大腿骨被金属支架固定，按照医生的话说，手术非常成功，这样的结果已经足够幸运，最多一年，他的生活就会恢复正常，这条腿不足以造成太多影响——不足以？那么随之而来的工作问题、贷款账单、老婆孩子的赡养费，还有漫长的后续复健和无休止的医保排队长龙呢？

生活在继续，冬天很快过去，他们光鲜亮丽浑浑噩噩地被几千万观众集体嫖了一把，真命天女和中场大派对只是场华丽荒诞的梦境，早就被不知从哪儿来的大风吹散了。荒凉破败的巴格达郊区，他们度过了无聊乏味的六个月，每天按部就班地设卡，巡逻，搜查，维护治安。芒果戳在炮塔上，在酷烈的阳光下滋滋作响，塞克斯无聊地嚼口香糖，杨端着枪游荡，比利站在五米外的路对面。他讨厌当地的农贸集市，太混乱，太嘈杂，太拥挤，空气干燥，尘土飞扬，七扭八拐的街道，牲畜的腥膻尿骚，凄厉的羊叫鸡鸣，轰隆隆的发动机声，刺鼻的尾气，透过千疮百孔的脏污顶棚直射下来的强烈日光，哈吉们像呼唤骆驼一样扯着嗓子交谈，满目都是遮挡视线的乱糟糟的商品，小镜子会反光，那种闪闪的刺目光线总是令人心悸，还有小商贩们兜售的各种DVD——除了《海底总动员》，比利知道，还有武装分子录制剪辑的各种血腥镜头，大多是IED的爆炸场面，被打成筛子的SUV里尸体横陈，外加武装直升机轰炸硝烟弥漫的大远景。

巡逻结束，他们钻进悍马，无线电滴地响了一声，戴姆接起来。他们尾随6班驶入空荡荡的街道，整条街被迫击炮弹炸塌了一小半，其中一栋五层居民楼的整排阳台全被削掉，钢筋裸露，断裂的预制板悬在半空，街道右边的房屋幸而还是完好的，一楼门脸的铁板紧闭，锈迹斑斑，路边堆满了砖石瓦砾，扔着一辆烧得只剩黑架子的小轿车和几个空汽油桶。这儿的居民已经跑光了，乍一看像末日片里的布景。这样的景象令比利心中发冷，就是把手伸进水中，抓住漂浮的碎冰块的那种冷。

悍马轧进沟里，臭水溅了一车轱辘，比利抱着枪摇晃了一下。他身边坐着新人罗伯茨，机枪手，一个19岁的娃娃脸，瞪着一双强自镇定的绿眼睛。他让比利想起去年的自己。

战场的氛围如同乙烯，总能以最快速度催熟他们，而且让他们比实际年龄更成熟。有时候比利觉得，这不是成熟，而是变老，你知道，成熟和变老不是一回事，他们没有成熟，就直接变老了。

悍马车队渐渐离开巴格达郊区，将那堆混乱甩在后面，拐上大路，向着蝰蛇基地行驶，一如往日。夕阳余晖斜铺在地平线，道路两旁的废墟和生满杂草的土坡在视野中不断后退，一切被笼罩在巨大发光的血红薄雾中，热气蒸腾如翻滚的岩浆，他们仿佛正在奔向世界尽头。

战争已经结束了将近一年，当地人的敌意有增无减。最初，士兵们一厢情愿地向他们打招呼，供应每日的饮用水，听伊玛目用宣礼塔的高音喇叭骂他们，巡逻，劝架，盖学校，修水管，帮助妇女搬运重物——直到重物里的IED爆炸为止。

IED和神出鬼没的武装分子，阴魂不散，而且致命。

戴姆有一搭没一搭地和无线电那头闲聊，对方锲而不舍地和他谈论着各自家中的农场，是种了很多农作物，比如玉米大豆花生，还有收割机和拖拉机？不，不是。是那种可以狩猎的？对，大概吧，还能垂钓。哟，不错哇，老兄。是啊，不错。戴姆回应，挺不错。

罗伯茨一个劲扭头往车窗外看，比利听着戴姆漫不经心的语调，在自己心里那台小日历上打了个傻气的红对勾。好了，他想，又一天结束了。蘑菇死后，他失眠成为常态，整个白天，他的脑子都像一锅滚烫冒泡的沥青，胃里也不舒服。巴格达的情况越来越坏，烂成一坨屎，伊拉克其他地方也是。比利没法期盼什么，只想着赶紧结束今天的任务，然后滚回基地，洗澡上床，好好睡一觉。每天的目标都很简单，就是熬到明天。不辜负戴姆，将B班完好无损地带回美国，他就算是大功告成。

然后呢？比利设想过很多次，然后呢？芒果设想的自己的未来，也是他的未来——在汉堡王搬面包胚和在惠利先生的石油公司搬管子，能有什么区别？车厢内浑浊闷热的空气令他昏昏欲睡，比利盯着戴姆的后脑勺看，上士的话题已经转移到了时好时坏的空调和他妈的该死的制冷剂。

戴姆的嗓音在他耳边淙淙流淌。

在猛烈的阳光下，戴姆的短发是美丽的金色，而在阴影里，则是沉静的浅棕——不是现在，现在比利只能看到滚圆的凯夫拉头盔，步话机的线路挡住了戴姆汗湿的晒伤的脖颈。比利突然觉得，自己再靠近一点，就能闻到戴姆身上的味道，不是臭烘烘的汗味，是那种暴晒过后的挺括布料，洁净干燥，像海盐芝士味薯片。

和其他人并无不同，比利空闲下来胡思乱想的时候，满脑子也都是女人，女人，女人，丰满的，性感的，成熟的，棕皮肤的，就是基地里随处可见的杂志上的那种，嘴唇丰厚，长卷发，胸部诱人。

比利闷闷地想，戴姆哪点都不符合。

上士猛地回头看了他一眼，灰眼睛里的情绪像阴云中的闪电般狠狠劈在比利头上。

他吓得差点把心脏吐出来。

但戴姆很快就转回头去，无线电唰啦唰啦地响着，像个茫然的梦。

他总是这样出其不意，比利摸不准他，戴姆有时特别爱搞恶作剧，就像扯女孩辫子的小学男生。他肆无忌惮地折腾比利，一开始是故意挑衅他，用尽方式罚他，后来就是拍他的肩膀，给他抻平衣领，整理防弹背心，拽一拽衣服后摆，进而是摸他老二，掐他胸口，上下其手，这不是平常同事们之间口头上的打趣或者胡闹，而是带有安抚亲昵甚至是挑逗意味的接近，但比利从不抗拒戴姆对他的任何一点触碰——按照一般情况，比利应该写封邮件，告发B连二排1班的大卫·戴姆上士长期性骚扰部下威廉·林恩技术军士——他得诚实点，对，他不讨厌这个，他本应该讨厌，但他就不。连他自己都感到奇怪。

更何况他还吻他，那可是货真价实的吻。当时比利真的以为上士要吃了他，从嘴唇开始，一口一口地把他的肉咬下来嚼碎了吞下去。那天他们大哭一场，比利哭得眼前发黑，战场上乱哄哄，但他什么也没忘，他一直等着戴姆的解释，从巴格达到基林到华盛顿到里士满到费城到克利夫兰到明尼阿波利斯和圣保罗，最后一直到达拉斯——连个解释的影子都没有。

戴姆似乎完全把这事忘了。比利盯着戴姆的头盔，心想，他妈的，他看上去的确把这事忘了。

比利恼火起来，为什么他不能忘？凭什么要他记住？凭什么要比利记住？又凭什么要戴姆记住？

戴姆记得什么？

“比利，你要放我的鸽子吗？”

这一路上，戴姆总是这样一遍遍问他，无论何时何地——

比利，你要放我的鸽子？

比利，你准备放我的鸽子？

比利，你是不是想放我的鸽子？

比利，你不能放我的鸽子！

就像个绝望、固执、焦虑不安的情人，不厌其烦地纠缠。

很奇异地，比利从不感到厌烦，他一被戴姆反复追问，就心软得不行，整个人仿佛泡在温水里荡漾，于是他每次都好声好气地立即给出答案：“不，上士。”

短促，有力，坚定。

从未动摇——只除了菲珊那次。

比利的承诺早就给了戴姆，这承诺无人可以撼动，凯瑟琳不行，菲珊只是个意外。　　

三个月前，他和菲珊和平分手，确切说，他们其实没有正式交往过。在体育场黄色卸货区的那通鸡同鸭讲的告白已经让比利明白，他们的关系早在那时候就结束了。菲珊和他心知肚明，于是一切被交给时间解决。

这期间，菲珊给他发过几次邮件，无一不是彬彬有礼的客气问候，顺便说点自己生活中遇到的小问题，仿佛比利跑去巴格达布道而非杀人。比利冷静下来，他并不奢求对方能以女友的身份给他写点热辣辣的色情信件再附上几张裸照。菲珊曾经动摇过他，他承认，只是一瞬间，他被自己分泌的激素和营造的幻觉冲昏了头脑。他们都是。但万幸，他很快认清现实并回到正轨。都结束了。

情人节当晚，他看到菲珊那堆语意含糊的话，心里涌上来的不是失落，而是轻松。他们已经足够清醒，他非常感激菲珊·佐恩，谢谢她的善解人意。

真正令他感到失落的，是一周后亨特·汤普森的死讯和葬礼，他最喜欢的作家。比利曾经设想过，等他退役后，他一定要试试一边读《地狱天使》一边嗑药。汤普森是自杀的，和海明威一样，吞枪，在不想活下去的时候就可以不活，然后来一场目眩神迷的豪华魔幻葬礼，盛大的谢幕，谢谢，谢谢，欢迎收看，到此为止。多么令人羡慕。这件事对比利的打击，可比前年疯传的J-Lo的死讯要大多了，从蘑菇开始，他感觉自己和这个现实世界之间的连接正咔嚓咔嚓地断裂，现在只剩细若游丝的那一点——

大卫·戴姆。

那双积聚着风暴的灰眼睛，会不时出现在他的梦境中。比利知道，就像他不会放戴姆鸽子一样，戴姆也会永远站在他身后支持他，从戴姆哭着说“我他妈就知道是你”的那一刻就注定了，没错，这是一早注定的，比利想，在自己能够确认之前，戴姆就已经这样认为，他想明白了。

这不是同性恋，因为和戴姆的性别无关，如果戴姆是菲珊——比利在心底暗暗呻吟——结果也会是这样，戴姆是戴姆，那么是戴姆，戴姆是菲珊，最终还是戴姆。因为是戴姆，所以一切都解释得通，虽然听上去有点傻，但如果需要，比利觉得自己不介意公开表态，和戴姆那个法官老爹、和戴姆的世袭财产、和戴姆那堆杂志与课本，还有戴姆那个性感至极的姐姐都毫无关系。

比利把目光重新放在那个头盔上，他心里轻松了不少，长风吹散阴霾，阳光照耀，他不再感到头重脚轻，胃里也好受许多。车辆颠簸了一下。

罗伯茨依旧在发呆，他小声地哼着歌，脑袋左摇右晃，头盔一下一下磕在车窗上。

芒果兴高采烈地加入了戴姆的谈话，他们说着刚过去的复活节，还有几个月前结束的赛事。

新英格兰爱国者，他妈的，两届了，他妈的。

芒果试图将比利和罗伯茨也引入谈话，上一次牛仔队赢还是十年前。

放屁，比利重新抖擞精神，他舒口气，镇定地反驳，九年前。

车辆又震动了一下。

这感觉不一样，他的屁股都离开了座位，他被弹起来撞在车顶，连五脏六腑都被震得颤抖起来。

一声沉闷的巨响，砰，就像灌了水的气球爆炸，他不知道是自己头盔发出的，还是外面。

比利睁大眼睛，就在车前挡风玻璃外，整个路面仿佛融化的巧克力，呼地一下弯曲着翘起来，扭到天上去了，整个世界在他面前瞬间直立翻转九十度。如果他几年后看过《盗梦空间》，那就是筑梦师阿丽亚德尼塑造的巴黎街道的样子。

比利在反应过来之前，就已经打开车门跑下车，他紧跟在戴姆身后，快步跨过破碎的路面，浓烈的土味和血腥气扑面而来，呛得人几乎窒息。

死亡的味道。他胸口发紧，锐利的疼痛贯穿了他的心脏，又来了，他想，又来了。

“IED，”戴姆愤怒地喘着气，“他妈的。”

公路上出现一个直径两米多的大坑，前面那辆6班的悍马直接被炸飞了，轮胎、装甲和车辆的零部件像小饼干般四处散落，还在冒烟。戴姆、比利其他几个人从烧焦的车底盘下拽出一个血淋淋的伤员，小心翼翼抬上担架固定，队医赶来给他戴好颈托后扎了一针吗啡。比利后退了几步，失去双腿的死者就躺在他脚边，几分钟之前他们还有说有笑。前面的6班人跑过来，难以置信地环顾满地狼藉，看到不幸的同伴，其中一个直接崩溃，他跪在地上，发出阵阵凄厉的哀号。

公路两旁的低矮民房里连个人影都无，当地人都躲起来了，碰到这样的事，谁也不会主动跑出来找麻烦。比利觉得自己有点头晕，周围寂静一片，但他敢肯定，每一扇窗子后面，都藏着或兴奋或怜悯或憎恶或麻木的眼睛。那个人一直在哭，哭声像是从胸腔中挤压出来般断断续续。6班的凯恩上士对着话机歇斯底里地大喊。对！三个他妈的KIA！明白吗！一个他妈的背部严重受伤！明白吗！不行！我他妈没法把他挪到悍马上，医生说太危险了！我马上提供HLZ的他妈的坐标！明白吗！我现在就要他妈的直升机，明白吗！

比利用尽力气握着枪，难以控制地呼吸发紧。手柄在掌心里打滑，是鲜血的缘故。车门敞开着，戴姆坐在副驾驶上，神色阴沉地盯着他们拿出尸体袋。霍利迪从后面走过来，看了看地上横流的汽油和鲜血，啐了一口。

直升机来得很快。

 

比利几乎是从悍马上滚下来的，他跌跌撞撞往前走，戴姆把他搂进怀中，使劲揽住他，勒得他肩膀发痛。因为长时间的睡眠不足和情绪激动，他头也疼，浑身发酸，肾上腺素渐渐消退，只剩满地垃圾般的疲惫。剧烈紧凑的枪声依旧回荡在耳边，他拧开一瓶矿泉水漱口，但还是觉得呼吸时鼻腔口腔里都是烟尘味。

简单的告别仪式过后，在遭遇IED袭击的第二周，B连在事发区域展开了针对基地组织的清剿行动。比利扮演着蘑菇的角色，挨个搭着他们的肩膀说“我爱你”，每个人都神色郑重地回应，包括戴姆。比利没有多想。

从下午开始，激烈的战斗持续了八个多小时，.50机枪子弹挟着怒火向对方泼洒过去，对方试图用火箭弹攻击他们，他们用火箭筒炸掉了一个狙击点。那个狙击手险些杀了戴姆。当罗伯茨惊慌地大叫“上士中枪了”的时候，比利仿佛瞬间掉回2004年10月23号，大概只有不到一秒钟，但时间足够他被扼住喉咙。漫长的窒息将他淹没。AK47的声音很好辨认，非常清脆，哒哒哒哒，像塑料棋子敲击不锈钢桌面的声音，密集的子弹打在他脚边，激起一蓬扬尘。比利扑到他们身边，蘑菇茫然的双眼浮现在他面前，就这么盯着他看，又仿佛是越过他，望向他身后的虚空。他的心脏一直在冷风里坠落，没有尽头，下面什么也没有，漆黑一片。枪声消失了，周围不再是伊拉克，也不是美国，他被抛进了时间与空间的夹缝中。

这次谁还能抱住他，吻他，陪他大哭，告诉他“我他妈太为你骄傲了”？

不。比利拽住戴姆的防弹背心，将他翻过来。

子弹打在头盔的夜视仪支架上，戴姆痛苦地咒骂着，但谢天谢地，他没事，他永远是那个一边吃彩虹糖，一边悠闲地观赏迫击炮弹从天而降的混蛋。他虽然在阿富汗受过伤，获得了一枚紫心勋章和一枚铜星勋章，但此后，幸运女神的目光在他身上流连不去，他成了她的宠儿。

比利跑回自己的位置，手脚麻利地换了个弹夹。

“他妈的菜鸟。”科赫骂了一声。

 

两人轻伤，其中一个被射穿大腿，但好运地避过主动脉。他们杀了十二个武装分子，炸毁两辆丰田皮卡，缴获大堆枪支和装在透明塑料袋里像面粉一样堆了半堵墙的硝酸铵。

在这点上，也许蘑菇说得不那么确切，比利盯着被丢在地上的那个蓝色塑料壳破烂诺基亚想，这不是先迈左脚还是先迈右脚的问题，而是对方这一秒按下按钮还是下一秒的问题，或者是干脆让对方无法按下按钮。一劳永逸。

子弹没有射向你，不是因为上帝不许，也不是因为时机未到，而是枪手没有扣动扳机。

这个念头令比利震怒不已。

这么说来，掌握你命运的，要么是别人，要么是你自己。

与其让别人来，还不如自己上。

是他主动跑到蘑菇身边的，也是他主动离开菲珊的，更是他主动拒绝凯瑟琳和保罗·沙腾医生的，他主动登上那辆加长悍马，主动回到B班，主动回到戴姆身边，主动对他们说“我爱你”。

没人逼他。

这都是他主动做的，他想这么做，于是他做了，一切都明晰无比——加入军队的理由也许千千万万，但在军队中呆下去的原因只有一个——

你想这样。

比利全盘接手了蘑菇的宇宙，并决心命令这个宇宙按照自己的方式运行。他至今没有弄明白所谓的“the karma and action”，他们是战士，不是法官，同伴如果遇害，他们就报复回来，捅了马蜂窝，就烧掉马蜂，正义与邪恶并非他们考量事物的唯一标准。不，不是，生就是正义，死就是邪恶，战场是琐罗亚斯德式的二元对立世界，这种简单明了的划分，反而更容易让他接受。

 

回到基地时已近午夜，暗淡的夜空中几乎没有照明，市郊寂静一片，只有远处传来零星狗吠。

凯恩怀中的狗支起前腿回应了两声。这年头，在伊拉克，只有狗不互相残杀。

凯恩上士是个活泼青年，比戴姆年长一岁，爱荷华州人，俏皮话大王，那个“他妈的自由党”还是拜他所赐。他蜷缩着坐在室内的阴影里，把脸颊贴在狗背上来回磨蹭。杨举着DV在走廊里踱步。电视里传来CNN女主播激情澎湃的声音，她音调奇高，语速飞快，比利听不清内容。隔壁的门开着，洛迪斯用他的华硕笔记本打游戏，哐哐哐，咚咚咚，哗啦——轰隆！

人们在沉默。

比利艰难地吞掉一个牛肉三明治，没过几分钟又吐了。他很好，没发烧，脉搏稳定。戴姆递给他一瓶冰镇橙汁，他咽了两片阿司匹林，然后一气喝完。

戴姆把他从椅子里拽起来，出门，穿过斜坡，连推带搡地把他揪进那间储藏室，按在墙上，吻他。

——第二次。

然后他回吻。

比利一边笨拙地模仿着戴姆的动作，一边暗想，大概他不再需要对方的解释，这很好，他解决了这个困扰他将近一年的问题，并且他们扯平了。

“只需以超然态度履行自己的使命，所有的行动都将听命于我。”

比利还没来得及读完《摩诃婆罗多》，但他记住了这句话。

蘑菇引用的这句奎师那所说的话，时常在比利耳边回响。

比如现在。

因为他又听到戴姆在说那句话：“比利，不要发呆。”

如果不是上士刚刚吻了他，这句话随着吐息喷在他耳边，那么听起来还不至于过分奇怪。

戴姆总说这句，“比利，不要发呆”——好像他无时无刻不在发呆。

于是比利总是随口就答：

“没有，上士，我在想拉拉队员。”

“没有，上士，我在想餐后甜点。”

“没有，上士，我在想清理枪支。”

“没有，上士，我在想执勤安排。”

“没有，上士，我在想明日休假。”

但他现在应该怎么回答？他的脑子飞速旋转着，他应该说什么？

他不认为戴姆是一时冲动，就像之前他认为的那样，戴姆比他更早认清这点，虽然压抑了两周的糟糕情绪终于释放，有怎样激烈的反应都是理所应当。但比利知道，戴姆不是。他也不是。这不再是冲动。

于是比利没有说话，只是加深这个吻。戴姆扯住他的T恤往上拽，比利脱掉了它。

他们喘着气注视彼此。

戴姆的眼睛深处是动荡不安的灰色，像堆积在天边的层层阴云，凝聚风暴、裹挟雷电，酝酿着一场疯狂持久的大雨。

比利一直清楚地知道，自己为什么不能像别的男孩那样找个女朋友，而不是当一个20岁的处男。

这种事，早该在三年前甚至更早就解决。凯瑟琳不止一次拿这个取笑他，但他不像他的同学们，一年换三任女友，消耗成堆安全套，胡乱草率地和最后一任女友结婚，一鼓作气生五个孩子，然后被房贷车贷水电费奶粉尿片钱挤兑得满腹牢骚。

他对待自己另一半的态度迥异常人，他一直都这样，不合时宜地古板、保守、固执且天真。

他生得不错，但极少和女生调情，从初中毕业开始，搭讪他的女孩一直没有断过，甚至还有男孩，但他都一一回绝。

这在周围人看来，太奇怪了，而且有点可笑。

但他一点都不觉得自己可笑。

他只想找到那个人，无论她是谁，她在哪儿，她或者他。

这是他坚持的唯一意义。

漫长而无果的等待后，比利陷入绝望，一个可悲的倒霉的贫穷的男孩，能坚持的恐怕也只剩下这个了。但这样的坚持对他来说，实在太奢侈，他不确定自己足够幸运，能活到那一天。

这个吻把比利从枯竭濒死的边缘拽回来，就在他被莫名的重担压垮的前夕——那一天来了，就在今天。

原来是戴姆。

比利叹息着，果真是戴姆。

 

戴姆的吻一路下滑，滚烫地落在胸口，落在小腹，比利既想哭又想笑，他身体愉快，头脑清醒。

他从未觉得自己这么好过。

没人会知道这里发生了什么，就算知道也没关系，B班永远可靠。他们爱他，他也一样。

比利对他们说“我爱你”的时候，那些人依旧回答：知道了，收到，明白，了解，是，好的。

只有戴姆，戴姆用那双灰眼睛盯着他，清晰地回答：“我也爱你。”

从未有过的认真态度，和对待蘑菇的那种熟稔的不耐烦是多么不同。

比利知道，他说的是真的。戴姆的确是认真的，戴姆从来没有不认真过。

因为自己过分的迟钝和犹疑，他感到一丝羞愧。这丝羞愧偷偷袭上心头，又偷偷溜走。

戴姆摸索着握住他的手，比利尖锐地抽气，他们拼命抓紧对方，仿佛一个不慎就会跌落悬崖。汗意交叠，有什么凉津津的金属玩意儿硌着手指。

未来。

他很少想这个词背后的含义，上次这个词里还装了菲珊，装了《星条旗》——结果事实证明，一切只是个笑话。

未来？

比利现在可以毫不犹豫地告诉任何一个人：过去一片黯淡，未来毫无希望。

过去是过去的过去的未来，未来是未来的未来的过去。

你觉得一切注定，只是因为你想这样做。

戴姆不要命地吻他，滚烫的眼泪落在比利脸上，比利觉得自己可能也在哭，他眼前模糊一片，但前方的道路缓缓在他们面前展现——以这样从未有过的清晰到残忍的姿态。

比利有时候觉得自己就像轻飘飘的风滚草，只有在异国他乡的不毛之地，才能找到容身之处。就算他们最终完成服役期限回到美国，重新回归平静生活，比利知道，他身体里的一部分也会永远留在这里，和这片战场结合在一起。当他工作的时候，当他睡觉的时候，当他坐在露天酒吧的时候，当他和女友做爱的时候，当他和家人在一起的时候——永远有一块地方，是空缺的。

危险会让人上瘾，逗引人着了迷般反复品尝。但总有一天，他要为这些付出代价。也许他会像很多人那样，或体面或狼狈地死于内脏损伤或大动脉破裂导致的失血过多，戏剧化一点，他会死在这里，周围环绕着他的同事，当然包括戴姆。几天后，他的靴子和头盔将被摆放在一起，架子上放着他微笑的照片，他的狗牌吊在枪上，悬着空晃荡。而他的班长，会在葬礼上大喊他的名字，一次一次地喊。

用力大声喊。

灼热疼痛令他恍惚，戴姆在他耳边咬牙切齿地念他的名字。

比利。

他瞪大眼睛。

然后他再念，一次又一次。比利。比利。比利。

戴姆的嗓音美妙深沉，就算是说刻薄话，语气也如念情诗。

如果他的上士足够好运——比利从不怀疑这个——没准能干到士官总长，在军队服役超过二十五年后光荣退休，带着被吊销七次驾照的记录，和终生无法摆脱的创伤后遗症，还有一点对他的怀念。

他们是士兵，更是战士。比利的心中充满平静安宁。世间万物本就是宇宙的一部分，最终也将归于宇宙——当然也包括他们，这么看，他的命运终点，在伊拉克还是在美国，似乎也不那么很重要。

去年4月，一个年轻的排长为掩护自己的部下而死在费卢杰；两天后的耶稣受难日，一等兵钱斯在悍马上被轰掉半颗头颅后被一个陌生的中校一路护送回到自己的父母身边；B班回到胡德堡基地的第二个月，在哈迪塞镇，会有个下士因为部下被路边掩埋的爆炸物炸死而血洗事发周边的社区；会有军人像死神一样不停把噩耗送到千家万户；还有军人因伤返家，休憩在妻子怀中，却难以自拔地渴望着重返战场；除了布雷姆上士，还有6班的那三个人，除了他们，还有那么多，查尔斯·夏普、唐纳德·文森特、麦克·墨菲、兰迪·舒加特，从伊拉克到阿富汗，从索马里到越南——

这就是他们。

这就是他们的命运。

 

 

 

 

 

下·冷酷仙境

 

燃烧的雪堆。

滚烫的奶油。

冒着火星的蛋白酥。

樱桃软糖的触感，樱桃软糖的颜色，樱桃软糖酸甜微涩的味道。

海洋，泳池，苏比克湾，夏洛特7月份上午十点半的天空，比绿更浓酽，比蓝更剔透，美得令人心旷神怡。

大卫·戴姆沉溺在遐想中无法自拔。比利的脸颊涨得通红，胸膛在他的唇齿下颤抖。这男孩紧张得手足无措。

一个处男。

戴姆花费好大力气才勉强抑制住自己想要嘲笑比利的欲望，他做梦也没想到，自己会栽在一个小男孩手里。如果他对21岁的自己说这句话，他一定会把这事当笑话，从开学笑到期末。

他还记得初次见到比利的时候那一瞥留下的印象：桀骜不驯的小痞子，满脸茫然无辜，从学校里带出来浑身稚气和傻气。最初那阵，戴姆得承认，他的确是看这男孩不顺眼，他想折腾他，故意地。他见过不少这样的小孩，幺子，家中娇宠，厌学，成绩烂得一塌糊涂，说话粗声粗气，轻浮，自大狂，愚蠢导致无知，并因为无知而愈加愚蠢，懦弱，闯了祸只好参军躲避牢狱之灾。但战场可不是电子游戏，切肤之痛客观存在，谁也替不了你。死了就完蛋了，消失了，biu一下没了，没机会加载重来。这种人一般派不上什么用场，光是训练就已经让他们够呛，一个哈吉的狙击手足以把他们吓得尿裤子。

但他是从什么时候开始对比利改观的？从他向他们坦白自己参军的原因之后吗？

戴姆想，不，不是，还要更早点，在他自己都没察觉的时候。

这男孩不是傻子，他聪明，而且特别敏锐，总是在悄悄地捕捉周遭人的情绪。在和蘑菇互揭老底之后，戴姆能感觉到，比利经常偷着打量他，目光不时落在他的后背上，轻柔而克制地探求，不存在丝毫恶意，只是努力捕捉他的任何一点细微动作，然后试图准确解读它们。比利似乎在困惑，不是困惑戴姆为什么退学或者为什么离开那个养尊处优的生活圈子，可能是因为他自己的缘故——蘑菇对戴姆说过，比利骂他是混蛋，但也承认，他怎么都对这个混蛋讨厌不起来。

那双绿眼睛并不空洞乏味，而是充满与生俱来的沉着冷静，这让比利整个人的气质要比同龄人老成些——如果单看那张脸，他依旧是个童子军。这种奇妙的反差让他变得很有迷惑性，而且，戴姆得承认，也让他变得很有诱惑力。起码对他是。更何况比利一点也不讨厌他，当他知道这点后，再也无法抗拒内心的狂喜与渴望。

大卫·戴姆不是同性恋。

他的第一任女友是邻居的同学，最后一任女友是橄榄球队的拉拉队队员，不是队长，却是最漂亮的那个。曾经的四分卫和拉拉队员，标准青春偶像剧。他很受异性欢迎，以至于有段时间，他起床后从不主动问候身旁睡着的女孩——生怕叫错了名字招惹麻烦。

他的成绩不错，周围绝大多数人都认为，如果没有9·11，他毕业后大概会进修一阵，和父母一样当个律师或法官，十几年后去竞选州议员；妻子出身名门，学历无懈可击，可以穿着礼服挽起他的手臂对镜头微笑；会有几个可爱的孩子，无一例外都是金发；每年固定休假，全家去密克罗尼西亚潜水——就这样过几十年，某个清晨心脏病发作，孤零零死在床边的地毯上。他自己的确曾经以为，未来无外乎这般。现在是追着打脚后跟的死线、酒精大麻电子音乐、女友的喷香卷发；未来是数不尽的工作和赶不及的航班、戒烟戒酒掐着钟点上床造人、漂亮老婆和某种意义上的形婚。

这是移动，不是发展；这是生产，不是生活。

——太他妈操蛋了，这种模式。

如果一辈子要这么过——终于有一天，戴姆晨跑回来后站在公寓门口，看着女友弯腰穿鞋，打着卷的长发垂在膝盖上扫来扫去，他非常冷静地想，如果他的一辈子要这样过完，那还不如现在就死。

把枪口塞进嘴里，顶住上颚，一扣扳机，皆大欢喜。他的祖父和叔父都是好榜样，父母不会感到惊讶，反正他们家中盛产怪胎。

不，得这么说，他生在一个体面家庭，在外人看来，体面得毫无瑕疵，还有，和其他家庭成员一样，他也是个行动派，并且对自己充满信心。

2001年9月11日，差三个月满21岁，上午他宿醉方醒，刚刚打开公寓的电视，就看到这条新闻。

他当机立断辍学入伍。

这是他这辈子做得最快的决定。

当然，在他看来，也是最正确的。

不，是第二正确。第一正确的，是他在三年零一个月又十二天后吻了比利·林恩，虽然方式不那么令人满意，理由也不那么令人信服。

 

戴姆低头在比利微翘的通红鼻尖上咬了一口。

他其实很想质问比利：“感恩节前一晚，你为什么不让脱衣舞娘给你口交？”但问这问题会让他像个傻瓜，他犹豫许久，最终还是放弃了。

那时候大家都喝多了，比利尤其是，他还没到合法年纪，所以一有机会便抓住用个没完。他们从一间酒吧到另一间酒吧，从一家脱衣舞俱乐部转战另一家脱衣舞俱乐部，戴姆对那晚的记忆是破碎模糊的，到最后，似乎只剩下色彩斑斓的加了料的酒精饮品，迷离的粉蓝彩灯，摇晃扭动的人体，和震耳欲聋的音乐。他懒洋洋地环顾周围世界，像泡在泳池里那样动荡模糊，但他记得比利的反应，在最后那个俱乐部里——他记不清名字了——当时已经是凌晨，B班绝大多数人都没有拒绝女士们慷慨的劳军，戴姆勉强维持着清醒，将仅剩的注意力全部放到不远处比利的身上。

戴姆差点笑出声。

比利几乎被那姑娘扒光，他们陷在沙发座里，她骑在他身上，长发遮住他们的脸，她肆无忌惮地吻他，从嘴唇开始，到下巴，到脖颈，到肩膀，到手臂内侧。

——操。戴姆靠着吧台坐直，她竟然在比利的左大臂内侧吸吮出痕迹。

比利羞涩不安，但没有反对。戴姆掐着额头。

她更加放肆，这下比利没法自欺欺人了，他躲了一下，非常尴尬地说了句什么，姑娘笑得一下埋在他胸口，肩膀抽动不已。

戴姆面无表情地盯着他们。比利顺着目光望过来，怔愣片刻，扯起衣服落荒而逃。

 

所有人精神紧绷，隔三差五的爆炸枪击消磨着他们的生命，还有耐心，理智摇摇欲坠，压力逐日积累，只差最后一根稻草。

戴姆和别人没有太多不同，他善于把煎熬藏在心里，一点也不会流露出来。

于是，他总是抓住各种机会对着比利一通乱叫：宝贝，孩子，混蛋，傻瓜，甜心，亲爱的——比利小妞！

像小男孩对待自己最心爱的玩具，一天换一个昵称。

起初没人觉得这有什么大不了，大家都这样，戴姆小心翼翼地一点点试探比利和周遭人群。

他们在蝰蛇基地玩橄榄球，比利接了球，在尖叫和口哨中被对方拦腰抱住摔成一团。他们笑嘻嘻地扭打在一起，球早不知被踢到哪儿去了。他们只穿着平角裤和短袖T恤，比利翻身将对方牢牢压住，扭着他的胳膊，像抓一条活蹦乱跳的大鱼。在打架这方面，他颇有点无师自通，斯托瓦尔的小混混可不是白当的。好事者一拥而上，将他们围在中间，戴姆和科赫唯恐天下不乱地怂恿人们押注，越来越多的人像看铁笼角斗般兴奋不已，让他们继续打，分个胜负——好样的，使劲干他！比利！

戴姆大笑，他叫比利“little cherry bitch”，没人在意，除了蘑菇。他用那种难以言喻的了然目光盯了戴姆一眼，随后若无其事地走开。

直到一次，他们吃饭的时候，比利对新来的厨子抱怨自己刚参军时被欺负，混蛋，他妈的，我总是最引人注意且最倒霉的那个，好啦老兄，你现在也是引人注意的新人了，收拾收拾准备接招吧。

戴姆一手端着盘子，另一只手从背后环住比利的脖子摇晃他，对厨子微笑：“比利多漂亮！对不对？我真想和他睡觉。”

人们怪叫着敲桌子起哄。

比利只是微笑，但他的绿眼睛狐疑地瞥着戴姆。

这是好事。

 

回到美国后，戴姆一直尝试用各种方式暗示比利。

比利既不反对也不接受，他在犹豫。这样的态度令戴姆不安。不单是在这个问题上，他发现有人企图将比利从他身边、从B班里带走，可能是他的家人，也可能是什么别人。他们刚下飞机，电话短信将就一拥而上比利团团包裹，整整两周时间，穿越大半个美国，一刻不停。他微笑着对别人解释，是他兴奋的家人迫不及待要见到他，他们太想念他了，妈妈，大姐，姐夫，外甥，二姐凯瑟琳，对，凯特，全家的骄傲，聪明又美丽，现在依旧是，一切都会好的，我肯定。

戴姆并不那么相信比利的承诺，他太年轻了，几乎还是个孩子。

一个十九岁男孩的承诺能有多大分量？

如果他突发奇想要做个乖宝贝呢？他会在女人的泪水里败下阵来，会听他妈妈的话，听他姐姐们的话，听他不知从哪儿冒出来的女友的话，甚至听那个唠唠叨叨的牧师的话，重新当回他的小镇青年，打一份工，生几个孩子，养一条狗，和千千万万美国男孩一样，而不必被战争折磨得面目全非——蘑菇已经死了，如果比利离开他，他要怎么办？他自己能把B班这群他妈的混蛋完整地从伊拉克带回美国吗？他没底。

他不想放手。

比利属于战场，他有迥异常人的冷静理智，注定是个残酷的杀手，战场上有最适合他的位置——当个普通石油工人能比现在好？搬管子，付账单，还车贷，娶老婆生孩子，被公司裁员的消息吓得惶惶不可终日——这些就能让他得到尊重、爱戴、荣誉？

这就是比利·林恩在这个世界的价值？

他只是想让他充分利用自己的天赋，而不是浪费它。他知道别人嘴里那套他妈的关于产品和资产的理论，比利是资产，起码戴姆就这样认为，或者说，其实人人都本应是。

 

戴姆坐在话筒前应付记者们的时候，他知道比利在看台下那排拉拉队员。两人眉目传情，他知道，他们两人在背景板后面干了点什么，他也知道。

比利一直想找个拉拉队员，戴姆能理解——活泼，美丽，健康，优秀，谁不想？有个拉拉队女友，就好比是在恋爱科目上拿A，或者证明自己是A类男人，这想法没什么大不了，他也有过。但当比利告诉他，自己不想失去菲珊的时候，戴姆脑中警铃大作。

——他呢？

他悄悄跑出德克萨斯体育场，花了将近一个小时才找到药店，买了布洛芬回来，正好碰到艾伯特，制片人微笑着向他打招呼，而他则陷入可笑的尴尬——

他就知道！

当了十九年处男，比利如今这样轻率地决意要和一个什么拉拉队员天长地久——他是不是傻？

还是说，自己做得不够让他会错了意？

比利人格中的那个小男孩占了上风，戴姆难以置信地盯着他看。他清楚自己在说什么吗？不想失去她？他们相处才多久？比利对他们说过这样的话吗？他表示过不想失去蘑菇吗？他表示过不想失去他吗？他表示过不想失去B班吗？

他没有。戴姆立即反击。

他用不容置疑的口吻训斥比利，仿佛他是个满身硝烟味的恋爱专家。他将比利内心的那点因什么缘故而产生的悸动——他妈的他当然知道是什么缘故，就像他知道比利为什么不让脱衣舞娘给他口交是一个道理——刻意曲解成男孩一时精虫上脑，他警告他这样的选择是多么危险且幼稚——瞧，我之所以有这样激烈的反应，可全是为了你好！

关键时刻，戴姆自诩聪明地后退一步，他谨慎地选了种大度轻松的口吻，再加入一点恨铁不成钢的嘲谑：好吧，我理解，男人嘛，你当然可以和这姑娘保持关系，把她邮箱弄到手，回去之后发邮件吧——我理解，男人嘛。

当然，前提还得是“回去后”。

戴姆隔着艾伯特瞥了他一眼，男孩在出神，对制片人那套结婚生子成家立业的大道理充耳不闻。你看着他似乎是在倾听在思考在他妈低着头转眼睛，仿佛是被你提出的问题难倒了，但那是装的——他其实就是在出神。比利经常这样，他在闲聊时，在擦拭枪支时，在吃饭时，在读书时，在打游戏时，在和芒果科赫塞克斯凑在笔记本前看色情片时，他会说话，会微笑，会因为输赢而焦虑得骂街，会搂着别人粗鲁地开黄腔，但他的思绪永远飘荡游离在人群之外，他的灵魂只有一半留在这个世界。

比利身上的疏离感非常细微，他性格沉静寡言，因而人们常会忽略，但戴姆偏偏总能捕捉到。

当他大叫着“比利，不要发呆”的时候，他其实是想质问男孩，“比利，你为什么发呆？”

他盯着对方，使劲望进对方泳池一样的绿眼睛里，想要跳进去，搜寻一圈，看能不能找出点什么。

他总觉得自己是了解比利的，但他也总觉得，比利难以琢磨。

因为比利永远能机灵地用一堆狗屎借口搪塞他。

他拿他没办法。

塑料小药瓶就装在他的兜儿里，硌着他的腿，他恨不得将那玩意儿掏出来扔到比利脸上。

他不知道他们之间的这些废话能否奏效，但他敢肯定，菲珊不是比利要找的那个。可是比利恐怕不这样认为，男孩还没弄清自身处境和周遭情况。场中的女孩满面笑容地高举花球，他一眼就能看出来，那姑娘可不是什么简单角色，美国英雄想泡拉拉队员，拉拉队员也想泡美国英雄，如果他们心知肚明并各取所需，情况还不至于这么糟糕。戴姆并非没有耐心，但现在看来，希望已经愈加渺茫。战场，死亡，PTSD，菲珊，他的妈妈，他的姨妈，他的姐姐，他的退路，他的安逸生活，甚至包括人类本身的犹疑、懒惰和趋利避害的天性——一所有因素团结起来和戴姆作对。

他要怎么办？他能相信比利吗？

所以他必须摆出强硬姿态，任何一点失误，都会令他付出惨重代价。

他不能退缩。

无论是在伊拉克，还是在美国，机会稍纵即逝，他不能有丝毫懈怠。

 

急促的军鼓过后，《Soldier》前奏开始，他就发觉比利的不对头。戴姆站在他身边，他能感到比利在发呆，男孩只是机械地做出反应，双目直视前方，缓缓步下台阶，在斜下方站住。

LED大屏幕上，是男孩的面部特写。

场上气氛热烈，但很少有人注意到，他在走神，那双水意盎然的绿眼睛没有焦距。

如果戴姆看到的话，就能立即发现。但他此时也自顾不暇，震耳欲聋的音乐令他恶心。

戴姆努力保持镇静，他压抑着呼吸，滚雷般的低音喇叭震得地板一抖一抖，舞者们五花八门的服装随着动作闪光，混乱跳荡灼人眼球的彩色光线涌进眼睛里，他微微抬头，凝视着体育场上空那一小块空荡荡的黑色夜幕。整个世界都失控了，像个火花四溅的轮胎那样疯狂地旋转着，轰隆隆迎面扑来。

焰火冲天而起，围着他们爆炸。

他眼前一片模糊，旁边的塞克斯在不安，B班全体陷入危险。

他们需要枪，需要防弹背心和头盔，需要无线电，需要夜视仪。这些能保护他们不受侵害。

夜视仪中的世界模糊又明朗，一切都是简单的绿色，曳光弹拖着尾巴从空中滑过，暗淡的墙壁，武装分子的身影，他们反着光的绿莹莹的眼睛。

他也想到了蘑菇死的那天发生的一切。

 

半袋彩虹糖被扔在座间储物箱盖上，就在那个小小的犍尼萨旁边，塑料袋随着发动机震颤。

在疾驰向阿尔-安萨卡的悍马车里，比利出神地盯着那个位置。蘑菇和凯恩上士的对话令人振奋又紧张，戴姆试图缓和气氛，但失败了，比利想笑，随即发觉蘑菇心不在焉，他没有笑出来。

戴姆的第六感弱爆了，他没有萦绕在蘑菇身上的那股神秘力量。戴姆对未来可能发生的任何事都没什么预感，迫击炮弹也好火箭弹也好子弹也好，向他飞过来的时候，他甚至不会被尖锐的恐怖刺痛。这不是反应迟钝，而是天生缺乏。

他唯一能说得清的预感，是关于比利·林恩。

当他跳进壕沟，看到比利跪在蘑菇身边哭泣的时候，巨大的悲怆和喜悦同时摄住了他，那感觉从未有过，好比在他面前，不，是他亲眼见证了天地万物初生。不是因为蘑菇，是因为比利。

他抱住比利嚎啕大哭，头盔磕着头盔，积蓄已久的洪流在胸腔中奔涌激荡。

泪水堵住了喉咙，他哽咽着，不，这话得说出来，于是他不停地告诉比利——

我他妈太为你骄傲了。

然后他们吻在一起，泪水滂沱，在对方脸上肆意流淌。

灯光熄灭，一切重归黑暗。他们的安全又回来了。

戴姆坐在舞台的台阶上，他懒得动弹。就在几步之外，比利直挺挺站在那儿背对着他，一动不动，好吧，他又在出神，这挺可笑的，但B班全体都情绪低落，他们疲惫沮丧自顾不暇，像被人操了一样。

糟透了的一天。

这一天，和每一天。

 

当比利问他，如果他不回伊拉克会怎样的时候，他彻底被惹毛了。

危险就像一颗7.62mm子弹迎面射来，戴姆几乎能听见自己浑身细胞腾地一下聚集成团昂首尖啸。

戴姆发火的时候语气会变得奇怪，像个拿腔作调的播音主持。他知道，但他控制不住自己，他可以对着那个榨页岩油的傻逼大放厥词，然后故作谦逊地接受喝彩，窃喜着满足自己的恶趣味与表演欲。但现在他什么都没有，除了分量满满的愤怒，他真想一把揪住比利的领子摇晃他，将这颗小脑袋瓜里藏着的乱七八糟的心思全部晃出来。

比利失望又尴尬。戴姆盯着他，看他垂下的眼睑和半张的嘴唇。男孩在给自己谋退路——如果他不回伊拉克，会是怎样？比利想不回去，他想怎样？他在想什么？在想和他的菲珊在风景优美人迹罕至的乌托邦里关起门来卿卿我我地过小日子？

——这就是比利·林恩真正需要的？

好吧，让我们设想一下，如果他们不回伊拉克，接下来会怎样？

一个继续泡在兄弟会里酗酒嗑药看书赶论文的富家子，和一个扯了高中文凭去当石油工人的小镇混混？

他这是在否定已经发生的这一切的意义，他知道吗？

他妈的开玩笑。

戴姆狠狠打断他的话，态度强硬，气急败坏，近乎不可理喻——第二次。

他不能再这样下去了。无论是他，还是比利·林恩。

 

戴姆坐在诺姆的“作战室”——听听这傻逼名字——的沙发里冷笑。

除了失望，还是失望，只有失望，对一切都是失望。从华盛顿开始，直到达拉斯，整整两周，他已经受够了各种花样翻新异想天开的愚弄。他差点一拳捣在艾伯特脸上，但他得控制住自己。没错，先生，我们他妈马上就要回去送死了，如果你办不到，就别他妈拿天上飘的空头支票在我们眼前晃来晃去，没错，先生，我们明白了，你讲得很清楚，B班最终什么都得不到，好的，但是请别再逗我们了，你，还有诺曼·奥格斯比，听清了吗？请别再拿我们当傻瓜，你以为我们傻吗？

所以，原来他们才是乐子。

就算我们最终注定两手空空地滚回伊拉克送死，但是，请让我们安安静静地保有最后一点剩余的可怜尊严，可以吗先生？这对你们很难？

但他不会得到回答，因为人们“move on”了，他不想再多说什么。

我很心寒。戴姆叹着气说，没错，他的确心寒，他毫不在意将这感觉和盘托出。

我们号称为美国民众而战，而这些就是我们的美国民众。

不得不说，诺姆虽然是个傲慢的自大狂，但他嗅觉敏锐，一眼看穿比利才是戴姆的软肋。他特地留下比利，目的明确：如果无法拿下戴姆，那就拿下比利——戴姆自然不在话下。

这令他沮丧又懊恼。

戴姆突然有点理解比利魂飞天外的感觉，对，就是这样。孤立无援。比被孤零零地扔在费卢杰的遍布土制炸弹和阿盖达的黑巷子里还要无助。比利是指望不上的，这男孩的态度已经渐趋明朗，也许他已经决定要带着拉拉队新女友远走高飞，他们会微笑着和B班道别，或者更糟地不告而别，今晚就滚在一起，疯狂做爱，过不了多久，比利会顺利退役，他会将菲珊介绍给家人，在镇上的小教堂结婚，生一堆孩子，周末修剪草坪，养护汽车，和妻子去超市购物，然后瘫在家里的沙发上喝啤酒看DVD直到睡着。

而我？

在门外，艾伯特对他单独辅导，他盯着制片人不停翕张的嘴唇想，我一无所有。

我一无所有。戴姆背着手，尽量站直身体。我会一个人孤零零地死在伊拉克，或者更糟糕，回到美国，退役，孤独终老。

实用主义者艾伯特说得都是正确的大实话，因而格外难听。老兄，摊开来说吧，你们需要钱，对不对？芒果，科赫，洛迪斯，塞克斯，尤其是比利——

戴姆在心底呻吟一声。

尤其是比利，几十万医疗账单不是什么小数目，一次还清是不现实的，总得一步一步来，这次几千块，下次几千块，积少成多，慢慢就还完了。比利，技术军士，工资每月一千多，这些足够他干三个月。嘿，也许你不缺这点钱，但如果比利需要呢？这些钱只是一部分，以后还会继续有，我敢肯定，你们的故事能拍成电影，我们用不着怀疑诺姆的决心，而且他有钱，只要他想办这事，就一定能办成。我说真的，这只是一部分，看上去的确少了点，但真的只是一部分。

戴姆没有说话。他动摇了，不是对自己，而是对比利。他可以毫无保留地信任比利，但比利会坚定地站在他这边吗？

不会。他回答自己，比利已经证明，他已经告诉你了，他不会。你爱他，而他爱菲珊；你需要他，而他需要平静的生活——你现在还凭什么坚信比利不会抛弃你，不会站到你的对面去？

对他来说，这一切孰轻孰重？

天平已经倾斜。

“上士，我不会放你的鸽子。”

——狗屁。

有些东西也许是注定的，例如比利来到胡德堡基地，例如他将希望寄托在比利身上，例如比利如今要弃他们而去，每一次都是。比利的轨道和他没交集，这段时间他们并肩而行，最终还是要奔向各自的目的地。

公关经理乔希从走廊处拐过来，圆脸上堆着笑向他们问好，艾伯特止住话头，他拍拍戴姆的肩膀，用表情告诉他：“老兄，我只能帮你到这儿，祝你们好运。”

戴姆掏出带着体温的小药瓶，扔给乔希：“比利的头痛片。”

“哦，”乔希一脸懵懂，看样子他又忘了，“好的，那个——”

你为什么不亲自给他？

戴姆扭头进门，他竭尽全力让自己显得若无其事，好了，我不同意，至于你们，你们爱怎样怎样，我不在乎。

比利需要钱，我知道，如果他同意，我不会责怪他。

如果他也不同意呢？

戴姆掐紧这个念头，然后按灭它，扭一扭，就像按灭一支香烟。

片刻后，比利就会得到他的头痛片，虽然晚了点，但这是他最后一个小麻烦，解决之后，他就可以轻轻松松踏上新的旅途。

他大致能猜出比利收到的那些电话和短信的内容，谢谢他的姐姐凯瑟琳，她会帮他把一切都准备好，心理医生，律师，各类证明文件，车接车送，来自周围的支持，用来躲风头避媒体的大农场——比利什么都不用干，只要点个头。戴姆清楚地感觉到，他与比利渐行渐远，一道渐渐扩大的裂痕横亘在他们面前。这是事实。早上他们还亲密无间，几个小时过去，似乎只剩即将到来的告别。如果比利要离开他，戴姆决定，如果比利要离开他，只要比利露出一点妥协的口风，他马上就离开，先离开，赶在比利之前离开这鬼地方，这个可笑的作战室和他妈的体育场，还有满满当当装在里面的几万人。

戴姆站在门口，没有上前，只瞥了比利一眼，男孩ACU领子上方露出一小节脖颈，向上是毛茸茸的金发，右侧枕骨下方有颗黑色的小痣。他反复确认过。比利回头看他，戴姆将视线移开，他决定孤注一掷，将最终的选择权留给比利，所有都是，包括是否拍这部电影，包括是否离开他们，包括是否留他一人独自承受失败与耻辱。

看看诺姆那张脸，他已经准备享受自己的成功了？来吧。戴姆双目直视前方，来吧，起码他还有尊严，从ATM机里就能取出来的那点尊严。

“他是错的，上士。”

嗯？

“谁是错的？”诺姆难以置信地问，他说出了戴姆的心声。

“是你，奥格斯比先生。”

噢，天哪。

先蹦出来的是惊讶，而喜悦是从下层缓慢地渗上来的，将惊讶淹没过去，将整颗心都温柔地包裹起来。戴姆无法掩饰自己的微笑，瞧，他得意地瞥着比利，我的眼光可没错，比利棒极了，他就是这么棒，一直都是。

在最后一刻，比利选择站在这边，和戴姆在一起。

那一瞬间，戴姆险些大笑出声，要命，他想搂住比利吻他，当着所有人的面，没错，就算全世界都他妈和他作对，只要比利站在他这边，他们就能战胜一切。

戴姆把球抛出去，比利总能完美地接到，只要他想，关键时刻，比利总是想的。

 

至于菲珊？嘿。

和她接吻的是比利·林恩，还是美国队长，她真的有那么在乎吗？

当比利从黄色卸货区抄着兜低头走出来的时候，戴姆就知道，比利已经出局——或者是菲珊出局，管他呢，对戴姆而言没什么分别。这种类似的经历，戴姆也曾有过，一个看上去很合适的漂亮女友。

这并不值得回味。

所以，戴姆将这场持续了几个小时的无疾而终的交往定义为泡妞，而不是恋爱，就像他一开始对比利说的那样。

他就是个满身硝烟味的恋爱专家。

在停车场上，那些装卸工像一颗一颗摇摇晃晃的巨型鸵鸟蛋般向他们冲过来。瞧瞧他们，倒霉的B班，在伊拉克杀得血肉横飞，被总统接见授勋，当着全国四千万观众的面客串了一把梦中情人，但在达拉斯的这间破体育场外，却被一群混混按在地上毫不留情地痛扁，戴姆一拳砸在对方的涨红胖脸上，就像打一只油腻腻的海绵抱枕，柔软松弛有弹性，用无数油炸食品碳酸饮料养出来的肥膘。

一个躲在距离战场十万八千里外的懦夫也能把战争英雄揍得落花流水。

比利的肋骨挨了一脚，他站起来的时候还用胳膊挡着那里，戴姆扶起他来，大致确定他没受重伤，比利还在怔愣，惊讶得回不过神，方才他甚至没想起来还手——他又一脚踏进了回忆的河流，阿尔-安萨卡的枪声将他淹没，这种应激反应根本无法抗拒，他全身的细胞都在叫嚣着渴望着，他想回击，想开枪，想报复。如果他们还手，就能轻易杀死对方，就像对付那个嘴贱的什么他妈的崔维斯一样，戴姆在台阶上方冷静地目睹了事发全过程，这不会比碾死一只蚂蚁更困难。但B班谁也不能，这些是操蛋的美国公民，天赋豁免权，他们只是脑子不灵光的超重人渣，既不是塔利班，也没有WMD。

他们终究得回去，只有在战场上，他们才能找到被遗失丢弃已久的尊严。

所以，当戴姆看到凯瑟琳的那辆车，他烧了最后一把火，他故作失望地转身登上悍马，当着比利的面使劲摔上车门，像个闹脾气的小姑娘。芒果冲他意味不明地一笑，戴姆镇定地坐在位子上调整坐姿。透过车窗，他看到比利远远地对着车里的凯瑟琳摇头，他甚至看清了凯瑟琳那张因为愤怒而苍白扭曲的脸。

戴姆坐在车厢一端，心中宁静，刚才那通混乱消磨掉B班这些男孩们最后一点精力，就连塞克斯也蔫嗒嗒地垂头歪在位子上，嘴巴里终于不再含糊不清乱七八糟地哼哼。

谢天谢地，漫长而危机四伏的两周终于要结束了。B班即将逃出生天。

 

戴姆的舌头滑到了那个地方，那片肋骨，然后满意地看着肌肉轮廓在薄薄的皮肤下茫然无助地滑动。他的手掌按住比利光滑汗湿的肩膀，然后狠狠咬他。就像比利说的那样，戴姆的嘴巴就像乙烷喷枪，所过之处燃起熊熊大火，空气里噼里啪啦地迸发着一串串火星，“我爱你”，乙烷喷枪发出小小的噪音，我他妈爱你。

和他们坐在悍马车里那天一样。

——你想听我说吗？

你想听，我就说，我爱你。

比利送别了凯瑟琳，他转身，站在远处望着这辆悍马。戴姆坐在车里，透过车窗看他，比利的神情平静安详。他哭过，眼圈还红着，就又在走神了。戴姆的目光透过车窗落在他身上，他却感受不到。

戴姆突然想起，比利喜欢丹佛，他曾经说过，他记得很清楚。

虽然戴姆更喜欢佛罗里达的沙滩，但他也不讨厌这座山脚下的城市。干净，整洁有序，很有特色，而且该死的漂亮，有种中性的精致氛围，和美国其他地方都不一样。有时候戴姆不得不承认，比利很有眼光，也很有品味，这个混账有种精妙绝伦的基佬式的审美眼光。

他妈的混账审美眼光。

他们可以住在城市西郊，落基山脚下，这样方便每天上山晨跑。比利得晨跑，就这样，戴姆理所当然地想，我知道他是个懒鬼，但他以前甚至还是个小痞子。在他们不需要再忍受黏糊糊的红烩牛肉和比饼干还脆的面条后，比利得去上学，他拿到的钱足够交学费，就算他痛恨课堂，也必须去，他那小脑袋瓜里的一连串问题，只有进了大学，再从大学里出来，才能拿到被解疑答惑的资格——当然只是资格。

戴姆放任自己胡思乱想：二十二岁的比利背着单肩包从图书馆里跑出来——他的头发最好还是这么短，否则太像女孩了，连希拉里·斯万克的脸部轮廓都比他的硬气。好吧，天气情暖，不是这种见了鬼的十一月，是春天，丹佛的美丽春光下，清风吹拂，他穿着法兰绒格子衬衫、牛仔裤和添柏岚靴子，穿过马路，跳上一辆公交车，像个乖巧安静的高中生——虽然他本性既不乖巧，也不安静。

这样就很好。

戴姆微笑着吻了吻比利的湿漉漉的金发。

这样就很好。

 

 

 

尾声

 

 

布莱恩是大一上半学期结束后把这个决定告诉家人的。

在晚饭饭桌上。

彼得将餐叉扔进盘子里，咣当一声巨响，派蒂冷静地站起来，扔下餐巾，对他招手：“宝贝，来。”

男孩垂头丧气地跟着母亲走进起居室，她示意他坐在正对着壁炉的沙发前，这样就能看清楚那些照片。壁炉上摆着几张照片，其中一张是青年的半身彩照，穿全套的陆军制服，戴着帽子，背后是国旗，昂首挺胸，面无表情，看上去又酷又无奈，那是他舅舅威廉·林恩刚入伍时的照片。

19岁，和他今年一样大。

他从五岁开始就盯着这张照片看个不停，而且他知道，只要他被要求这样坐着，那就意味着父母有正事和他谈。

果然。

派蒂从架子上取出两个小盒子，布莱恩一看妈妈的神情就挫败地举起双手：“好吧，好吧，我知道——”

“2004年11月。”母子二人一同发声，相视而笑。

“好的，那么这个，”派蒂举起另一个打开的盒子，布莱恩再次和她一起说道，“2005年10月。”

布莱恩知道家里这两枚勋章的故事，凯特姨妈去世后，外祖父母就将它们交给母亲派蒂保管，一枚是亮闪闪的银星勋章，另一个是轮廓优美的心形，黄铜框内镶嵌半透明紫珐琅，上面是乔治·华盛顿侧面像，精致又高贵，布莱恩更喜欢这个。

“你要辍学。”

“我要辍学。”

“你要入伍。”

布莱恩耸肩：“我不认为在社区大学花费几年时间能有什么更大的发展。”

“陆军？”

“陆军。”布莱恩盯着那张照片，“威廉舅舅太酷了。”

“没错，太酷了。”彼得靠在门口叉着胳膊，“和他一起去伊拉克的那些婊子养的都回来了，除了他，本来一周后他就能站在自家门前，像前一年的感恩节那样吃他妈妈做的芝士焗鸡意面，但他们偏偏被安排了个临时任务，就在上飞机前一周。所以我现在还在后悔，他感恩节那次回来的时候，我却忙着加班，我们一直没能再见一面，而我一直认为以后有得是机会。”

派蒂走过去抱住丈夫。

“小子，我知道你从小到大，总是让你妈操心。”彼得一动不动地看着他，“比利小时候我就认识他，和你现在差不多，浑浑噩噩，调皮捣蛋，多愁善感，但始终都觉得自己和别人不一样，遵从上帝的安排，他注定是要走这条路的——你是吗？”

布莱恩没有说话。

“他们被派去搜查一间民房，”彼得搂着派蒂的肩膀，“这只是个小任务，没什么人在意，出发前比利试图打个电话，但他还是放弃了，他们以为自己很快就能干完活回家。在那个小房间里，他们遭遇埋伏，一个哈吉向他们开枪，并扔了一颗手榴弹，比利扑在上面。”他深吸口气，缓缓呼出来，“有人说，比利用他自己换来另外九个人活命。”

他问派蒂：“那个混账东西叫什么？”

“戴姆，”派蒂回答，“大卫·戴姆。”

“那天清晨，我在丹尼斯家，大卫·戴姆和另外一个墨西哥人来敲门，我打开门，一看他们的表情，就知道完了。就像我们一直以来担心的那样，一切都完了。”彼得继续盯着儿子，“儿子，你也想让我和你妈尝尝这样的滋味？天天坐在家里等你的死讯？”

“可是我并不——”

派蒂打断他：“你舅舅在离开家之前，曾经要我转告你。”

“转告我？”

“对，比利对这样的事总有种模糊但准确的预感。他要我转告你，布莱恩——他是这样说的，派蒂，”女人压低声音，努力回忆并模仿着弟弟的口吻，这对她而言有点困难，因此她清了清喉咙，把声音压得更低——

“告诉布莱恩，永远不要参军。”

 

 

-END-

 

1.戴姆911之后参军是我自己胡乱搞的bug……orz

2.身扑手榴弹的英雄名叫Michael Monsoor，被授予国会荣誉勋章。


End file.
